Contentment Down
by Havenhaven
Summary: FE:PoR, It was enthralling, bewitching, humbling to the point of pleasure. If he could continue to dodge the storm's lightning. KurthnagaGareth


The crashing waves didn't bother the prince; neither did the flashes of light that flew across the sky, glorious examples of elemental prowess in their most feral form. He sat on a rock elevated from the sea spray, well out of reach of the waves but a great distance from the height of the nation's mainland.

The sky cried upon his upturned face, streams working from the depths of his indigo hair to drip down before his eyes and to run down the length of his neck. Light flashed overhead again, accompanied by the deep rumbling that Kurthnaga sometimes thought he understood.

The atmospheric display of power is the ultimate disaster, the most pleasing gladr; the distinct hiss of the rising tide, the unbreakable howl of wind in his ear. Sometimes the dragon prince wants to give himself to the sky, to let raise his great wings, so much larger than they used to be, so much weaker than he knows they will be. He thinks the feeling will be incomparable. Forever soaring the boundless skies, gliding just above the smoothness of the ocean, just brushing the tips of age old trees in bright sunshine, to look down at the green pastures and frozen mountain ranges, Kurthnaga wonders if they would look like a patchwork tapestry, pieced together in the intimacies of land and creation.

He believes himself humbled by the supremacy of the storm, the dragon sometimes wishes his father would come and sit with him; to relearn the wonder of the unseen, the greatness of the world.

Kurthnaga laughs at himself whenever he thinks those thoughts. His father was there when the world became great, his father can't learn the wonder of the unknown; he's already seen it all.

The seas darken and white rivers appear in the blackness above.

Goldoa's prince stands, hair flying and sticking to the moisture upon his neck and face. Scarlet eyes closed, face upturned, Kurthnaga felt his stone perch vibrate and smiled, so enthralled with nature's eruption. "Gareth," spoken in a soft whisper, buried by the drum of the storm, heard nonetheless.

"My prince," the dragon replied, crouched on the rocks at the other's back. "You set little regard for the storm,"

Kurthnaga smiled and glanced back to his attendant, hand outstretched to the kneeling laguz. "No," he replied, pulling the other to the ledge when his hand was grasped, "I am merely fascinated by it."

The prince bent to sit so that his feet were hanging over the edge of rock and grasped Gareth's hand with both his when the other dragon followed. The skin was tough, a leathery hide that can't completely contain the beast within. Kurthnaga has seen that beast rarely; his attendant is not quick to anger. The flame haired dragon buries the wonderfully creature within, buries the fury and irritation until it erupts; while training in a abandoned temple, the reason he doesn't trust others to spar with him, or when destroying slavers that wander into Goldoan territory. The prince can't help but think that Gareth's power is stunning, just as he can't stop his enthrallment with the storms that regularly cut through the seas. "Not to the point of foolish disregard, I trust."

"Should I have wished to test nature's fury, I would have journeyed to the mainland cliffs," Kurthnaga answered with a smile. His thumb traced the path of a scar on the ridge of knuckles on the back of the large laguz's hand. "I believe I learnt that lesson long ago." Scarlet eyes watch the dark waters churn with a reticent exhale, hands tightening around the one they held.

Gareth angled his face to the downpour, relishing the feel of cool liquid falling from his chin and dripping on his chest. "Have confidence," he said, eyes closed and mouth curving into a grin. "It was nothing I couldn't handle." Kurthnaga continued stroking the calloused flesh, thinking of how Gareth's eyes had lost all color, all fire, if only for a moment.

"Do you believe," the laguz prince began, "that I will equal my father one day, Gareth?"

The large dragon opened a single eye, observing the prince through red lashes. "Yes."

Kurthnaga frowned slightly and glanced up; startled by the absolute assurance Gareth spoke with. "Do you mean that?" the prince questioned, moisture causing violet strands to stick to his forehead and chin. "Truly?"

"I do not lie," Gareth answered. "I have known the king for many years. In you, I see the compassion he has lost in his great wisdom." The dragon finished, the deep baritone of his voice melding with the insistent taps of the downpour. Kurthnaga smiled again, long fingers stilling to intertwine with the large dragon's calloused ones.

"It is rare that I hear you talk like this, Gareth," the prince said softly. "It makes me believe that one day I will equal my father, that one day I may be able to protect you from a storm's lightning instead."

Gareth ran a hand through his scarlet strands and smiled, water flinging in all directions. "I should like that," he replied. "But you must promise me something," the smile faded and Gareth found the eyes of the dragon prince. "If you take the crown one day, my prince, promise me that you will not lose yourself to the world's cruelty." Kurthnaga grinned widely and laughed.

"How could I?" he questioned, standing and pulling the laguz to his feet. Thunder roared loudly as he stepped close. "How could I, when you will be beside me to make sure I stay as I should?"

Gareth turned his back to the storm, hand linked with his prince's and gaze soft with affection few had seen. "If that is your wish, my prince," he said softly, "then I will stay by your side forever."

The lightning flashed overhead, giving life to the excitement and delight that shone in Kurthnaga's scarlet gaze.

--

This was made to officially welcome my Kurthnaga/Gareth icon on my LJ. Yay!

And cause it rocks.


End file.
